


[podfic] Dramatic Arts 🎭

by dancinbutterfly



Category: Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly
Summary: Podfic of Dramatic Arts: In which Spectre is actually Bond's poorly written attempt at falsifying a mission report. Q wants a flight simulator, Eve wants more lines, and M wants a drink. Everybody's a critic.





	[podfic] Dramatic Arts 🎭

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dramatic Arts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324195) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 

mp3


End file.
